


Anxiety Attack

by VioletBarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gender Neutral, Hurt/Comfort, Just called doll, Mild panic/anxiety attack like, Panic/Anxiety Attack, Some crying, sorry - Freeform, still need to work on tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBarnes/pseuds/VioletBarnes
Summary: When you have a mild anxiety attack, which leaves you a shivering, crying mess, Bucky is there to talk you through it.





	Anxiety Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Be warned there is talk of a mild-ish anxiety attack. Probably won't be triggering, but better forewarned than to be hurt. Might have been an actual anxiety attack, but it sure felt like one. (Y/S) stands for your state. Sorry if this not what you need to get a state id, but it is what I needed to get mine in my state. Based on true events, sadly no Bucky to talk me through it. But I was able to imagine him doing so, which was the only thing that was able calmed me down. That is what inspired this fic. Un-beta'd, also mostly unedited. Just whatever I caught as wrote. Beta Reader needed. Someone to read this and other Marvel fics over and give some constructive criticism.

Thoughts raced through your mind, everything you had to gather to get your state id. _But where were they? You had just seen them. Not all of them were going to work. Wait, you needed two pieces of paper saying you were a (Y/S) id. What else do I need? Do I have everything? Would this even work? What? But there was? I thought...?_

You couldn't think. Your thoughts kept getting jumbled. You couldn't remember what you needed, much less where you had left it. You had started to cry, the tears streaming down your face. Unable to stop them you curled up and sobbed.

Bucky walked into your room, which you had been tearing apart trying to find all of your papers. "Hey doll, can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked as he sat down next to you and pulled you into his lap.

You shook your head.

"Shh, shh. I got you, don't worry." Bucky whispered as he hugged you tight.

Your breath hitched as you worked on calming down your tears. "I, I just am so upset, that I can't seem, to get everything together. I started, working on getting, this a year ago, and still get it, to work."

"Hey, hey, I know you're upset. But it's cool. You got this. What's the first thing you need?" Bucky asked still holding you tight.

"I, I need my birth, certificate."

"And do you have that?"

"Yes.."

"Good. What's the next thing you have, doll face?"

"My social security card."

"Good. And the next thing?"

"The application filled out."

"And do you have that filled and printed out?

"Yes. I filled it out first, so I wouldn't forget anything. Didn't want them to have to, figure out my messy handwriting." You gave a small chuckle. Your breathing starting to even out.

"Even better. Bet it looks nice and professional. That was very good thinking. What else?" Bucky smiled at you, as he loosened his hold the slightest bit.

"My official college transcript."

"Do you have that?"

"No, I didn't know I needed it. Now I have to go all the way to school before I can go to the DMV." You said, starting to panic again.

"Hey, doll. You got this. Just breath for me. Is it a quick trip?"Bucky asked, his grip tightening.

"Yes."

"Do you have all you need to get it?"

"Yes." You said reluctantly.

"Good! I will come with if you want. It'll be a quick trip. We'll do that first thing. What next?" Bucky said as he kissed your hair.

"Yes! Please! I have my school picture id."

"Good. What next?"

"My bank statement or immunity record. 

"And do you have either of those?"

"The office won't reply to give me my immunity record. And I can't find my latest bank statement!" You said slightly hysterical.

"Doll. Please breathe! Where did you last see it?"

"In my drawer with the other ones."

"Did you empty the drawer?"

"No."

"Let's go do that. We got this. Just keep breathing. Big, calming breaths."

You both stood up, Bucky never letting his grip loosen, with his arms staying around your waist. When you both were upright, Bucky pulled you in for a big, tight hug, like he never wanted to let you go. "Don't worry, doll. I got you. Never letting you go. Can't let my doll be upset."

"I'm your doll?" You asked.

"'Til the end of the line. Not ever letting you go. Just sorry it took you getting so upset for me to tell you."

"I understand Bucky. I love you, 'til the end of the line."

"Love you to, doll, 'til the end of the line."


End file.
